


Din Djarin Headcanons

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Confession, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Face Reveal, Fluff, Keldabe Kiss, Kissing, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, fluffy hcs, headcanons, tags dont apply to all the chps/hcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: A collection of various headcanons I've done on my blog for our favourite Mandalorian. I'll be updating this slowly with everything from there. Some of them are super old and from when I first started writing again! hahaMost are gender neutral, but some may be fem or male (I'll have it marked in the chapter title). Notes at the beginning will contain extra warnings/notes for the headcanons. All are fluff related though and sfw. Well as sfw as a hot mando can be lol
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. General Relationship Headcanons (gn!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Established relationship, found family, fluff, mention of kissing. 
> 
> Fun Fact: These general relationship were written all the way back in feb of 2020 and were the first fan related work I ever posted on my mando blog! They were also the first thing I had written in years of having not written anything. ^-^

  * A relationship with the bounty hunter could be a bit difficult at times, but honestly you wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the galaxy. 
  * It doesn’t help that he hasn’t really had any serious relationships before you. This kind of relationship is very foreign to him, so it may take a bit for him to be completely comfortable with it. Sure he’s had a couple flings here and there, but it was nothing this serious. So patience on your part would be handy. 
  * The man doesn’t talk much, but over time as the two of you have gotten closer he began to open up more to you and trust you more with details about his life. He still doesn’t talk much, but it doesn’t bother you too much as you have started to enjoy those silent moments with him. 
  * Thanks to these moments you don’t really need to hear or see him anyway. You’ve started to figure out what he’s feeling just from his tone or body posture. 
  * You didn’t think he could get jealous very easily, but oh boy this man continues to prove you wrong about many things, jealousy being one of them.
  * You being accepting of his creed is amazing to him and one of the reasons he fell in love with you. You never push him or bother him about his helmet. You understand his religion and his way of life. He appreciates you being so accepting of it all. 
  * In terms of a relationship, the helmet is both a blessing and a curse to the Mandalorian. On one hand, he doesn’t have to worry too much about you catching him staring, or even seeing his blushing expressions. On the other hand, he really wants to kiss you. Like, all the time. Really, REALLY badly. But then there’s the helmet. 
  * You usually kiss his helmet every so often. Like when he leaves for a job, you’ll press a quick peck on his helmet and wish him luck. You can’t tell but he always blushes like mad when you do that. 
  * Speaking of blushing, he tends to blush like mad at every little affectionate thing you do. You’ll never know because of the helmet, but he turns beet red at every little thing and it drives him crazy.
  * If you can fight, that’s great! Seeing you fight is one of the things that attracted Din to you because damn if seeing you kick some guys ass wasn’t the hottest thing the Mandalorian has ever seen. 
  * If you don’t fight, also great! He loves that slight innocence in you, and it makes him want to protect you even more. He’d probably also end up teaching you some self defense which would in turn lead to some very close moments. If you get my drift~
  * Depending on the job, he may take you with him for some backup, but he really prefers you staying safe with the kid. He doesn’t want to risk either of you getting hurt. The thought of losing either of you is painful to him and he honestly doesn’t know what he would do if he lost you. 
  * He is very protective of you and the kid. He would rather die than let anything happen to either of you. You’re his family, and probably the two most important living things in his life. 
  * The kid called you (mom/dad/baba/zaza/name or something else your prefer) once and it completely melted both of your hearts. Seeing you take care of the kid so well, and seeing how much the kid loves you, really strengthens his feelings for you. 
  * Loves watching you with the kid. It makes him realize how much of a family you are already, and makes him want to have an even larger family with you at times. Maybe one day.




	2. Face Reveal Headcanons (Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These hcs were based off a request I received on my blog. I may do some more face reveal hcs in the future because honestly I have soooo many ideas for how a face reveal with Din could happen lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Established relationship (y'all are married no sin for the tin can man). Mostly fluff, with a splash of angst because Din worries about everything. Mentions of sex and the use of blindfolds, but nothing is actually shown/described. It's quite litarally "yeah y'all have gotten frisky before uwu" and that's it. 
> 
> *Din calls you little wife, its meant to be endearing regardless of your height, but just in case it may upset someone I'm mentioning it here.

  * Din and you had finally decided to get married and honestly your married life together was just the best. You wouldn’t trade it for anything in the galaxy. 
  * How could it not be? You got to spend the rest of your life with the man you loved. Din was everything to you and you were everything to him. It only made sense to marry him. 
  * You found Mandalorian traditions to be a bit strange, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. 
  * Sometimes your marriage was a bit difficult because of Din’s way of life, but you didn’t really mind. You knew what you were getting into when you married him and he had been pretty open about it to you. Well, for the most part. 
  * There were still some things he wouldn’t share, but we all have our skeletons in a closet. 
  * You’d been living with him for some years now anyway. So other than the fact you were now husband and wife, not much had changed. 
  * One change that did happen was how Din had taken a liking to calling you “My Little Wife” all the time. 
  * It made your heart melt every time he did. 
  * You’re his little wife! Honestly were you sure you weren’t dreaming? 
  * Another change was getting to see Din’s face for the first time. 
  * You were aware that after marriage the Mandalorian was allowed to show his face to you and only you (unless you guys had children but that’s for another day). 
  * In all honesty, you were quite a bit excited for that time to come. It was only natural for you to want to see his face. You had always wanted to know what he looked like and it was starting to look like you finally would. 
  * It’s important to note, that though you really wanted to see what was beneath the helmet, you respected Din’s choices. If he decided that even after marriage he didn’t want to show his face, you were fine with that. 
  * All you wanted was for Din to be happy and you were just happy to spend the rest of your life with the Tin Can man even if you never saw his face. 
  * He appreciated how understanding you were in this regard. In truth, he was terrified of showing you his face. 
  * What if she thinks I’m hideous and leaves me? 
  * Was a thought that constantly went through his mind even though he knew you weren’t even that vain in the slightest. 
  * If you ever left Din would not know what to do with himself. So he really wanted to avoid that scenario. 
  * Which he really didn’t need to, like, why would you ever leave Din? Its Din god damn it. The most kindest, capable, protective, funny, and sexy man you ever met. 
  * Your list on why Din was amazing could go on and on. So he really didn’t need to worry as much as he did. 
  * But this is Din we are talking about. 
  * He knew that eventually he would need to show you and he really wanted to. 
  * At first when he had pulled you aside, after putting the little one to bed, you thought he wanted to get a bit frisky. You were married after all and it wasn’t anything new. Din seemed to really enjoy his personal time with you and found plenty of opportunities to make it happen. 
  * You had always been blind folded during intimate moments of course, even after marriage. Both of you didn’t want to risk breaking his creed or making Din uncomfortable. 
  * There were only a few times you didn’t wear a blind fold and it was usually when it was dark enough where you couldn’t see anything. Like that time where the Razor Crest had lost power. 
  * When Din had stopped your advances by grabbing your wrists and shaking his head at you, you were to say a bit confused. 
  * “You okay Din?”
  * His only reply to you was a nod, before you heard him take a deep inhale. 
  * You were confused until you saw him bring your hands up to the edges of his helmet. 
  * “I’m ready”
  * Ready? He was ready for… ? 
  * Then it suddenly dawned on you. 
  * He’s ready. Ready to show you his face, to let you see him without the helmet. 
  * “A-Are you sure? You don’t have to.” 
  * “I want you to see. You’re my wife and I love you more than anything.” 
  * With those words from him, your grip on the helmet’s edge tightened and slowly you pulled the helmet from his head, his face being revealed before you in all its glory. 
  * His eyes had squeezed shut on instinct, like he was afraid to see the expression you wore. His brown hair was a mess, tufts sticking up here and there. He had a light stubble across his chin and you could see the aging that had begun in his features. 
  * You cupped his cheek in your hand, taking in everything you could, and at the feeling of your touch his eyes finally opened. 
  * Brown and soft eyes, which were filled with so much distress/anxiety in this moment. 
  * You two stared at each other for a quite a bit, you were busy with taking in every feature of his face while Din was busy trying to not let that blush creep up to his cheeks. 
  * Eventually he went to speak, but you had cut him off with a kiss before he could. 
  * “Din you’re gorgeous and I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me” 
  * Tears of joy had begun to form at the corner of your eyes. The knowledge of him trusting you and finally being able to see the man you loved face had overwhelmed you. 
  * Din held you close to him and you had begun to pepper his face with kisses, every now and then you would stop to study his features again before smothering him with love once more. 
  * You would worship this man till your last dying breath, that was for sure. 
  * There was now doubt anymore, Din knew that you would love him always, that he could trust you and be with you for the rest of his life. 
  * He was the happiest man alive in this moment and would be for the remainder of his days next to your side.




	3. Valentine's Day Headcanons (gn!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were some V-Day hcs I did up with Din on how he would spend it with his s/o. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, keldabe kiss, kissing, cuddling, scandalous chin/lips reveal (you’ll see what I mean), established relationship, valentine’s day celebrations.

  * Din hadn’t ever celebrated Valentine’s Day until he had begun dating his significant other.
  * Honestly he didn’t even know it was something until they had brought it up to him. 
  * It didn’t take him long to figure out what exactly the day was all about and he had soon gone to work planning out the perfect Day for the two of them. 
  * He’d try to keep it mostly a surprise, but the secret would slip out eventually. He just couldn’t seem to keep his excitement about the day planned hidden. 
  * The night before, the Child would be sent to be looked after by a friend (probably Uncle Boba), so that him and his partner could spend time alone together. 
  * Din would wake up before his significant other the day of, letting them sleep in and wanting to get everything ready before they had a chance to see. 
  * He’d have their favourite flowers set in a vase on the table in the hull, some clumsily wrapped gifts sitting next to it, and would even have brunch almost made by the time they woke up. 
  * He wasn’t the greatest cook, but he had at least wanted to make them something a little more extra special than what they normally ate as a meal.
  * He’d also try to make them something that he knew they liked, even if it wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed himself. 
  * After they had finished eating Din would have them open the gifts, watching intently to see their reaction to what he got them. 
  * He had got them quite a few gifts, various things he saw that he knew they would like or needed. He just couldn’t seem to stop himself from buying them so many things. 
  * “Din you didn’t have to get me so much! Just flowers and chocolates would have been enough.”
  * “I know… but you deserve so much more than anything I could ever give you and I wanted to show you just how much I love you cyar’ika.” 
  * The main present was a beautiful dagger he had found at a vendor stall some months ago. He thought it was something nice that could protect them when he was away. 
  * Sure they had complete access to his blasters, but having something like a dagger was better than not having one at all—in his opinion at least. 
  * He did get his partner a box of chocolates too of course (or a treat he knew they’d enjoy if sweets/chocolate weren’t something they would want/like). 
  * After they finished opening their plentiful gifts from him, they’d hand him his own—something which he wasn’t expecting in the slightest. 
  * Din was surprised to see that they had also handed him his own set of flowers and a box of chocolate. He really wasn’t expecting to receive any sort of gifts, much less chocolate and flowers, but he honestly couldn’t help feeling happy at receiving them. 
  * “No one’s ever given me flowers or chocolate before…”
  * “Really? Everyone deserves some flowers and chocolate every now and than! Even you Din.” 
  * His significant other had gotten him a special gift as well and he opened it with unrestrained happiness. 
  * He hadn’t gotten many gifts throughout his life, and seeing one wrapped so beautifully just for him made his heart flutter in a way it had never done so before. 
  * The gift in question had been a small charm with three figures etched into its surface. His significant other explained how it was meant to represent their growing clan. Also mentioning how it was able to be attached to his belt so he always had them with him now matter where he went. 
  * It was safe to say Din may have cried after hearing that and his partner had held him in a tight hug, as he found himself overcome with emotions in that moment. 
  * Din isn’t overly comfortable with showing affection in public just yet, so instead of going out to town to celebrate, the rest of the plans for the day involved something more private. 
  * The main plan of course involved heading out to a pretty meadow where him and his partner would enjoy the sunset before stargazing together later that evening. 
  * Before than, Din and his partner enjoyed their time together at the ship. They spent most of the afternoon cuddling and talking. Sharing in romantic gestures to one another while letting the time pass on by without a care. 
  * His partner even convinced Din to dance with them at one point, rocking slowly together to the music in the middle of hull, their foreheads pressed together while murmuring sweet compliments to one another. 
  * Later, the two would walk together hand in hand, Din insisting on carrying most of the supplies along the way, as his partner leaned into him with each step they took. 
  * When actually at the meadow, they would sit on the blanket, cuddling close and chitchatting as they watched the sun go down so the stars could come out. 
  * They laid like that together for a long while, their bodies intertwined as they took in the stars. His cape had been used as an extra blanket to keep them warm, their bodies pressing together tightly and keeping each other close. 
  * Din would look over at them at one point, taking in the sight of their smile and wondering how he could be so lucky to have them. 
  * “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” 
  * “I love you too Din.” 
  * The Mandalorian would do something risky then after their shared confession. He knew he shouldn’t, that there was a chance it could all go wrong, but with his significant other looking at him like he was the most important thing in the Galaxy he couldn’t resist. 
  * He slipped his helmet up just above his lips, inching closer to press his lips to theirs softly, like he was afraid they’d break under the gesture. 
  * They didn’t of course, and soon both had melted into the gentle kiss. 
  * It was short and sweet, ending quicker than what either of them would have liked, but still making it one that would neither would ever forget. 
  * Din would have put his helmet back in place then. His mind now filled with thoughts of what it would be like to kiss them once more. 
  * The two of them would stay cuddled like that together for a little longer. Laying under the stars, whispering the most sweetest and kindest of praises to one another, before finally deciding to make their way home. 
  * Both knowing that this was the best Valentine’s Day either had ever experienced, and looking forward to their future together as a couple hopelessly in love.




	4. The Child Jealous of the Newborn (Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a request I got on my blog ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Family fluff, fluff, stressed din, mention of pregnancy, established relationship
> 
> *Din uses little wife as an endearing nickname, it's not meant to imply that the reader is short.

  * After getting married, the next step for many couples was to start to consider whether or not they wanted to have children. 
  * Technically, you two already had a child way before the two of you ever married. The little green child you both ran about defending and taking care of made that quite apparent. 
  * However, the idea of increasing your small family was a thought that both of you liked quite a lot. 
  * You were a bit nervous bringing it up to Din at first, you weren’t sure how he would react to the idea of expanding your family. 
  * “You want to have a baby… with me? You want to have my child?” 
  * You had nothing to worry about though because Din was very on board with it. 
  * His little wife wanted to have his child? Wanted to be pregnant with his child? Wanted a larger family? Sign Din right the hell up. 
  * Honestly, you had never seen Din undress so fast at the prospect of getting you pregnant. 
  * It actually took a bit of time for you guys to get pregnant. At one point you thought that maybe you’d never have one, but you two never stopped trying (which both of you were happy to continue all attempts anyway). 
  * Finally, it happened. You got pregnant and nine months later you gave birth to the little bundle of joy that was your second child. 
  * Taking care of a child is a lot of work. Taking care of two children is a lot of work. Taking care of two children while being a bounty hunter and while your wife is exhausted from being a new mom was a lot of work. 
  * Honestly being a parent in general was a lot of work and both of you were really feeling it at this point. Din especially, but he did his best to not let it get to him. He had a family to take care of after all. 
  * Din’s focus during this period had mostly drifted to you and the newborn when he wasn’t out on jobs. He’d do all the house chores and took care of the newborn without a second thought. 
  * Besides, it was usually you who took care of these things anyway. Always looking after the child, the ship, and even him. You always looked after his needs, now he needed to look after yours. 
  * “You’re my little wife, let me take care of you as you always do for me.” 
  * The extra attention Din had been showering you and the newborn with meant that the child had begun to receive much less. It didn’t take long for the little one to begin to notice that the once plentiful attention he had received had started being directed to other sources. 
  * This new attention thief of course being the newborn. 
  * The child was not happy with this at all. Why did the little crying blob get all the attention? He didn’t understand why all these changes were occurring or why the baby was even here. He didn’t understand why the baby, or even you, was suddenly getting most of the Mandalorian’s time. 
  * As far as the child was concerned the newborn just randomly appeared the one day and mom was suddenly very sleepy all the time. 
  * It wasn’t as if the child was being neglected or anything, Din still paid a fair amount of attention to the child’s needs, it was just that the child just was now used to having at least one of you pay attention to him every waking hour. 
  * This realization of his newfound lack of attention began to make him act out more than he ever had before. The child would throw much more tantrums, throw things and cry loudly constantly. 
  * He even threw his bone soup right into the back of Din’s helmet the one day when he was trying to change the newborn’s diaper. 
  * To an outsider, it would be obvious that the child’s behaviour was due to being frustrated with the new lack of his parents attention. 
  * Poor thing was jealous beyond belief. 
  * But poor sweet Din couldn’t put two and two together. To be fair, he hadn’t ever really been in this situation before. Honestly, Din was dumb founded, he couldn’t see or understand why the child had suddenly begun to act out so much. 
  * He had wanted to bring it up to you as you tended to be better at this whole parenting thing, but was afraid that the extra stress would be too much for your groggy mind at the moment. 
  * However, your witness of one of the child’s tantrums had brought it to your attention. 
  * "What’s going on?” 
  * Din let out a frustrated sigh as he attempted to calm the now crying newborn who had been awoken from their nap. 
  * “I don’t know! He keeps throwing tantrums every chance he gets and I can’t figure out why. I’ve tried everything to sooth him, he keeps waking up the baby and now I can’t get them to sleep either and just I don’t know what’s happening” 
  * You didn’t need to see his face to know he was stressed and sleep deprived over the whole ordeal. It was obvious in his posture and the tone of his voice through the modulator, Din was positively falling apart at this very moment. 
  * You instantly went to comfort him, “Shh Din it’s ok, I’m here too you know. You can always ask me for help, you don’t need to handle this alone.” 
  * It was still hard at times for Din to accept or even be used to being able to ask for your help. So it didn’t surprise you to see that he hadn’t come to you when he first started having problems with the child. 
  * It was pretty obvious to you what was going on. “Din he’s probably just frustrated that the baby is getting all your attention. He’s quite the Din attention hog, you know?” 
  * "What?” 
  * “Din he’s jealous of the baby, that’s why he’s acting out.” 
  * Oh…OH. 
  * It finally clicked in Din’s head that he had maybe been paying too much attention to the newborn over the child. 
  * Din of course felt horrible instantly and had to go soothe the crying child. Almost crying himself because of how terrible he felt as a father in that moment. 
  * “I-I didn’t mean to make him feel like this. Honestly I just…” 
  * You assured Din that it was completely normal for children to become jealous of their siblings, especially new siblings. 
  * Din made sure to apologize to the child and did his best to inform the child that he still very much loved him, but the newborn would require more of his attention for the time being. He also promised to of course do his best to pay better attention to the child than he had been lately. 
  * The child had no clue what Din or you had said to him, but the once again increase in attention directed his way pleased him greatly. 
  * The child would still have the odd fit here and there, but his behaviour had begun to settle back to relatively normal once more. 
  * The four of you were really starting to look like the very happy family.




End file.
